Trolls
Trolls are a vicious group of creatures. They can be found all over the known world, from Eusiac to Mesicarid. In their early history, they were the shocktroops of Norkel and bred for warfare. They are split into three categories. The categories, the Vins, Vans and Vids, differ in both culture and biology, though they share many traits. By the ael'ùvah, they are called altiyormuthù. ''They are called ''majo-ánlitirórmù ''by the ael'nonùvah. They are known as ''trodhtù ''by the hardeteels, ''tróillkinne ''by the speakers of the Brae language, ''trollka ''in Vátta and ''tróilléinne ''in Tiberius. Biology Trolls are a very tall and strong race. Even the viddish trolls, the smallest variety, stand at an average height between 6ft and 7ft. The vinnish trolls can be monstrous behemoths, standing at an average that falls between 15ft and 20ft. The vannish trolls are slightly smaller than their Vin cousins, normally being found between the range of 8ft and 10ft, though numbers above or below that range are not uncommon. They have tough, grey skin and are bald. Their eyes are black or red. Vins The vinnish trolls are giants, even amongst their brethren. They readily reach a height of 20ft and many can be found above this height. They are the strongest and most muscular of trolls and can weigh up to and exceeding 100st. Vans The vannish trolls are quite large, dwarfed in size only by the Vins. Many of them are 10ft tall or higher. They can weigh up to 50st, making them amongst the heaviest races. Vids The Vids are the smallest breed of trolls. They are barely bigger than most races. They are heavy and bulky like all trolls and many individuals weigh around 40st. They have the largest brains of all the breeds of trolls and have the most advanced larynx, making them capable of complex speech. History Early History The earliest recorded trolls were located in Miraleeth and the northern parts of Miraleen. They were pests to the farmers and villagers that lived in these regions, preying on their livestock and sometimes destroying their homesteads and towns. In these days, the trolls were larger than even the Vins and the villagers were unable to fight against these invaders and normally offered homage to them in return for peace. Many villagers worshipped trolls and gave sacrifices to them. Service to Norkel A few hundred years after the first evidence of trolls, Norkel enslaved the beasts to work as soldiers. He divided them into groups and bred each group for its own purpose. One group was forced to evolve an immunity to pain, through endless torture and fighting. The second group was bred to be strong and large but not so large that it was slow and clumsy. The third group was bred to be intelligent and able to communicate to both trolls and others, to act as a bridge between the other two groups and their masters. Once bred to fulfil Norkel's needs, the trolls were pushed into battle against the hardeteels, who worshipped Norkel's enemy, Lokve. The were by far stronger than the hardeteels and many in number. Only through strategy and valour were the hardeteels able to match the trolls. Trolls took part in many sieges and sacking and were a vital part of the orkish armies. In the Battle of the Black Mire, they slew thousands of hardeteelean soldiers. Despite their strength, once Norkel was defeated by Nèvrodhed, the trolls were scattered. Later History The trolls were unleashed from Norkel's grasp when he fell and scattered throughout the world. They took up residence in caves and forests, making a living by preying on travellers and villages. Some time after the period of Norkel's rule, the viddish trolls formed their own kingdom in the highlands of Nargd'Hcuthd. Personality Trolls are generally violent, greedy and murderous. Despite this, they can be trained and taught. Due to this reason, they have been used in armies since time immemorial, as shock troops and in the stead of battering rams and catapults. They have been instilled with a hate of men, especially hardeteels. This was given to them through centuries of warfare and by Norkel. The Vins and the Vans are dim-witted, while the viddish trolls are known to be intelligence. Culture and Religion The trolls have a very primitive culture. Even the viddish trolls seem barbaric compared to more advanced races. Without strong leadership, trolls are very territorial and will readily kill other trolls for land, wealth, power and mates. Despite this apparent bloodthirst, trolls are very respectful to females of their kind. Matriarchs are the head of trollish society and hold the most power. Because of this respect, trolls mate for life. Viddish trolls are the only trolls with any semblance of advanced culture. They are formed into tribes that elect leaders through physical contest. All trolls are expected to work for the benefit of the rest of the tribes, as well as for money. Most trolls are irreligious, however, they are known to worship those that they serve or those that best them in battle. In ancient times, trolls were worshipped as gods for their strength and power. Some sects still remain that practice such beliefs. The trolls of north-west Miraleen worship Norkel and belong to the Black Cult of Norkel. Notable Individuals *Dorgon '' *''Grobdar '' Trivia *There is no explaination for the origin of trolls. It is possible that they were creations of Norkel or perhaps made by Alitura. Category:Races Category:Beasts